


The Prince and his Mafia

by Jjpforever



Category: GOT7, JJProject - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Cockblocking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Historical References, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia Boss Im Jaebum | JB, Masturbation in Shower, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Prince Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Quickies, Riding, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shower Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweet/Hot, Time Travel, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever
Summary: What happens when the omega prince from the past ends up in Alpha Jaebeom's bed not knowing that the alpha is the mafia of the country and his soon to be husband.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: JJP Big Bang





	The Prince and his Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! With the help of my lovely beta I was able to complete this fic. I enjoyed taking part in this fest and it was amazing to write and share it with you all! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta who was with me all the time. Every time I wrote a snippet of the fic, I sent it to her in the middle of the night and she always replied to me. 😭
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and love this. It was very hard to write but I did it. Lots of hugs and kisses you all the readers who will use their time to read this piece. 
> 
> Thank you so much for choosing this fic to read.

"If I say, I am stupid. Will the time return and take me to my land?" It was the very first thought that occurred to Jinyoung when his eyes snapped open. He didn't even dare wiggle his toes. He knew something was off, not with him but with his surroundings. He curled deeper into the blanket and moved his head to take a look at the room. 

He found the room empty. There was a bed on which he was lying, a dressing table with a mirror mounted on the wall and a door to his left side. This was odd. His room was filled with huge paintings, draped curtains and flowers, but this room was nothing like that. Instead, it was like a stockroom.

Jinyoung flinched at the pain in his bottom when he moved to get up. Biting his lips, he pushed the blanket to check on his hip when his eyes widened at his naked body. With the speed of lightning, he covered his body back with the blanket and gulped the lump that was created at the back of his throat. 

"What the hell is this?" he muttered to himself. Just then, images from last night flashed in front of his eyes. His cheeks and ears tinted with pink colour. 

Who was the mysterious man with him last night? He tried to remember, but all he could remember were his warm hands and lips running all over his body. 

"Master Jinyoung, are you up?" a gentle voice came with a knock on the door and Jinyoung became rigid. 

Before he could answer the question, the door swung open by a lady with her hands at the back. 

"I guess, you are," she mumbled to herself and walked inside the room with two other maids following her. By her appearance and etiquette, it looked like she was a senior maid who took control of every single work done in the house. 

"Keep the clothes in here and put the tea on the side table" she ordered the two other maids who quickly did their task. Once it was done, they bowed at Jinyoung and walked out of the room without a word. 

"Please, have your chamomile tea and change into some decent clothes," she said politely and Jinyoung's eyes went to the set of clothes and the mug of chamomile tea resting on the table. Before his eyes could show disgust towards the chamomile tea, he quickly covered it with a grin. 

He preferred green tea with rose extract. 

"T-Thank you, ma'am." Jinyoung cleared his voice that felt weirdly hoarse and sat up with some difficulty. His back was aching, and all he wanted right now was a warm bath. 

"You're welcome, Master Jinyoung. Do you need something else?" she asked. 

"I need a warm bath. My back is aching." he felt embarrassed for confessing it, but the maid only grinned widely and muttered something under her breath. 

"Please, have your tea. Till then, I'll prepare your bath." she picked the cup and handed it to Jinyoung who smiled through the pain. He hated this tea and he cannot run away from it. 

And that's when it hit him. He stopped right before his tea and his eyes widened at the realization. He is in someone's house and spent the night with him. And now there's this maid who is calling him master! 

"I am a prince, how can I be called master when I am a prince!!?" he kicked his feet under the blanket and a soundless yelp escaped his lips. 

And this place? Yes, this room, maids, mugs and everything looks so advanced.

“What is this? What am I doing here? How did I get in here?” lots of questions ran in Jinyoung's head making him dizzy. 

'And who the hell is this man that touched me? The prince of Busan!' Jinyoung clenched his jaws and glared at his tea.

“Where will I go now? I have no clue about this place!” Jinyoung huffed and took a sip, only to gulp it down in disgust. He revived from the dead and smiled at the maid who came back from the bathroom. 

"Yes, Master Jinyoung?" she asked and Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at the word 'Master'.

"I appreciate your politeness, but it's prince Jinyoung," he smiled, not wanting to be rude to the old lady who squinted her eyebrows at him as if he cracked a really dirty joke. 

"Also, can you tell me where I am?" he grinned but actually, he was sweating under the blanket. 

She blinked twice and tilted her head. 

"Master Jinyoung, you are in Master Im's place," she replied instantly. 

"Why?" he asked. He doesn't even know about this Im. The only Im he knows is the King Im of Goyang who visited him twice for a deal between two states. He had no idea what the deal was, but he was pretty clear that he was the main subject of the deal. 

"You are his fiancé. Master Jinyoung, you are forgetting things." she chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. The words coming out of her mouth were so confident and it made him confused even more. 

“So, I had sex with my fiancé?” Jinyoung asked himself internally and the woman nodded. Guess, the question was not an internal thought. 

Jinyoung took another sip from his cup to hide in embarrassment. He just wanted to run from his bed to the bathroom to drown himself in the bathtub.

"Please come down once you are done, Master Jinyoung." she bowed ninety degrees and walked out of the room. 

Jinyoung's eyes followed her legs and as soon as she left, he placed the cup back and rushed towards the bathroom where his hot bath was waiting for him. Right now, he didn't care about any alpha or any fiancé.

He moaned softly, letting his body soak in the warm water mixed with Epsom salt to relieve the pain in his body. Under the clear water, his skin gleamed with red and purple marks. The inner side of his thighs was filled with bite marks and a new set of lewd scenes flashed in front of his eyes. 

Sharp and dark eyes were staring into his soul as he got devoured like a feast. Hot breath fanning over his virgin pink hole and fingers digging into his soft skin, leaving marks all over the place. 

He shuddered at the memories and squeezed his thighs together in shame. Whoever that alpha was, he knew how to do the deed wonderfully to the first-timer like him. He broke into a whimper at the slight burn of his nipples. 

They were swelled and fuming red. They hurt at the slightest touch and stood erect. 

“What has that man done to me?” he thought, leaning against the edge of the tub. Was it an alpha or a beast in a rut? Jinyoung was shocked by the marks left on him. It was like he painted his body like an empty canvas. 

An inaudible curse left his mouth and eyes squeezed shut in growing anger. 

"who is this man? What does he look like? Why I had sex with him and why It felt so good?" jinyoung pouted and stared at the ceiling while asking questions to himself.  
Fiddling his toes under the warm water somewhat made him feel good. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. 

"It's better to stay here than wander around the streets of this new world," he mumbled the words to himself and bit his lips. 

Jinyoung decided to go with the flow. It was better to be in this mansion where he was called master than in the streets where no one would help him. He was already treated with such respect that he had no heart to leave this place. He was going to be whatever they want, if he's the fiancé, then he'll act like one. 

He grabbed the perfectly folded towel from the side of the tub and wrapped it around his body before leaving the bathtub. Looking at the water, he clicked his tongue and pulled the drain plug and walked towards the mirror to take a good look at himself. His hair looked tangled and sweaty, so he groaned. 

Ten minutes later, Jinyoung found himself drying his hair. His hair smelled so nice and he felt better. He took a mental note of thanking the kind old lady for leaving such a nice fragrance shampoo. 

He hummed as he tip-toed his way out of the bathroom to the table where the lady left clothes for him. He frowned at the dull grey colour and huffed. 

"What's with this dullness?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes as he felt extremely lazy. The bath and head wash made him so light that he wanted to sleep again. He picked the shirt and made an annoyed face. 

"This does not fit my taste," he commented and placed the shirt back and walked towards the bathroom to grab that pretty looking robe. He grinned when the material was exactly what he was hoping for. The perfect ivory satin robe for him. He took it from the hanger and wore it, tying the knot loosely around his waist. 

"This will do for now." he clicked his tongue after flaunting himself in front of the mirror.  
Now was the perfect time to leave. He exited the room and stood outside in the corridor for a few seconds before making his way to the living area. He needed to use his brain, all the corridors looked the same, and it was confusing his brain when a maid found him. 

"Master Jinyoung! Please, this way," she called him and pointed at her right and Jinyoung nodded. 

"Thank you for helping." he bowed and grinned when he found stairs. Jogging down the living area, his eyes caught the group of men standing in front of a man sitting on the couch. He squinted his eyes at the back of the man's head who looked like the owner of the house. 

"Mr Im?" Jinyoung called as he reached the end of the stairs and made his way to the couch where the so-called Mr Im raised his eyebrows. 

Jinyoung's breathing hitched for a second when Mr Im whipped his head at him, his eyebrows cocked up and sharp eyes looked at him, waiting for an answer. He looked dangerously familiar and Jinyoung's heart quickened. 

He clenched his teeth and yanked the collar of his robe showing off the bite marks on his neck and chest. This made the group of men cough uncontrollably. 

"Who gave you the permission to do this to me?" he asked.

Jinyoung gulped when Mr Im smirked and leaned back on his couch. 

"You all are dismissed," he said to his workers and subordinates. When everyone left after collecting their files and belongings, Mr Im turned towards Jinyoung, giving him his full attention. 

"You should have asked yourself when you were throwing yourself at me," he chuckled, making Jinyoung's cheeks turn pink. Jinyoung furrowed his brows and huffed. 

"You are lying Mr Im,” Jinyoung snapped back, and the alpha shrugged. 

"Also don't call me Mr Im, it sounds old. Call me Jaebeom, or your favourite alpha,” Jaebeom loved teasing the omega in front of him who was steaming red. It was funny how tough this little omega tried to act. 

"Jaebeom, it's not funny! It's about my life,” Jinyoung stomped his feet and Jaebeom's stare hardened. Jinyoung stopped and pouted, he wanted to beat this alpha who was provoking him in so many ways. 

"You were chosen for me, it's not like you were my choice. So you better act like a decent omega." Jaebeom growled and stood up from his place. His hand extended and even if Jinyoung thought of grabbing it, a gun was placed on Jaebeom's hand. that made Jinyoung freeze like a statue. 

'Why does this man have a gun?' Jinyoung internally screamed. He took a step back and tightened the knot of his robe in defence. Jaebeom gave a last glance at him and shook his head before leaving him alone in the living area. 

The alpha finally left him alone. 

"Master Jinyoung, breakfast is ready." She smiled politely. His mood was spoiled, but he couldn't say no to food so he nodded and followed her to the dining area. Whoever the alpha was, he resembled King I'm so much that Jinyoung almost fell on his knees. 

King Im was an extremely handsome and a strong alpha, and Jinyoung had a small crush on him. So it was easy to understand why he felt his cheeks heating up when he faced Jaebeom. Whether it's king Im or Jaebeom, both of them had the same personality. 

Jinyoung miffed and sucked the corner of his lips and sulked to the dining area. He squinted his eyes at Jaebeom who was smiling at the person sitting on the head seat. Jinyoung clenched his jaw and sat beside Jaebeom. 

"Oh, you must be the special one" Jinyoung's head snapped to the old man on the head seat and he gasped. Jinyoung looked here and there making sure that no one was paying attention to him. He blinked and stared at the man’s face for two seconds. 

This old man was none other than the matchmaker who paid a visit to his kingdom for marriage. Jinyoung wanted to ask, but then he realised that no one knows the past in here. He licked his lips and smiled. 

"Hello, I am Park Jinyoung. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself and glanced at the alpha beside him who was staring at his chest. 

Seeing this, Jinyoung quickly pulled his robe together and Jaebeom chuckled. 

"Nice to meet you too, Jinyoung. I am very happy with your presence in the mansion. I hope my grandson treats you well. He is really sweet but he is arrogant when it comes to other people," the grandfather grinned wider when Jaebeom slapped his forehead in defeat. 

No one can stop the grandfather. 

"Sure, Mr Im," Jinyoung giggled, mocking the alpha beside him. 

"Jaebeom, have you arranged everything for jinyoung? He'll be living here with you. I want you to do the best for him, okay?" the grandfather said to Jaebeom, hoping his grandson would understand and behave. 

Jaebeom nodded and squinted his eyebrows as if he was already tired of the conversation. 

"You are thinking too much, grandpa," Jaebeom groaned and leaned back as the servant served breakfast. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung leaned against the door frame of Jaebeom's house office. He followed him after the delicious breakfast to see what kind of work Jaebeom did. No, he wanted to annoy him and talk to him like a normal person. He liked King Im and seeing that he was the carbon-copy of the king, he wanted to see him more. 

And it's not like King Im never paid attention to him. He was rough yet very gentle towards him. He met him twice and they just clicked, with the court men and servants around them, it was hard to get some time together. But they managed. 

"What do you want?" Jaebeom asked, pulling Jinyoung out of his thoughts. 

"I was just checking, I wanted to talk to you. But I guess you like being rude," he shrugged his shoulder and padded inside the room. 

"That’s how I am. Tell me what do you want to talk about?" Jaebeom huffed. Jinyoung pouted and sat on his table, causing his robe to split apart. This made Jaebeom eye his milky thighs causing Jinyoung to blush. 

He crossed his legs and licked his lips. 

"What do you mean by I was chosen for you?" Jinyoung bit his lips and asked, hesitantly. 

"Hh! You see I have no interest in dating and shit like that. As an alpha, I received a few offers, so I picked you, and my workers brought you here. We signed the contract, and that's it,” Jaebeom explained and Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. 

"So, you have never seen me?" Jinyoung asked suspiciously and Jaebeom shook his head. 

"I only care about my position as a mafia head, so I don't care," he smirked and Jinyoung pouted. 

"What if I turned out to be ug— “ Jinyoung started.

“Let's look on the positive side, you are not that bad," Jaebeom cut Jinyoung off in the middle of his sentence making Jinyoung smile. 

"I am the prettiest omega," he winked at the alpha who cocked his eyebrow and smirked at him. Jinyoung was the prettiest omega in his kingdom and he was proud of it. With his looks, he rubbed it in other people’s faces. 

"That I have seen" Jaebeom sighed and watched how Jinyoung uncrossed his legs, making his robe ride up. Jaebeom exhaled and locked his eyes with jinyoung. 

"So, we are officially engaged?" Jinyoung asked, knowing well that Jaebeom was eyeing him hungrily. Jaebeom tapped on his ring finger, showing off a thin gold band, and Jinyoung quickly pulled his hand up to see an identical one placed around his ring finger. 

"Yes. And why are you not wearing the clothes I provided?" Jaebeom asked, standing up from his seat, his height made him tower over the omega and Jinyoung's breathing hitched. 

"They were dull and these looked more pretty and airy," Jinyoung mumbled, his voice breathy when he felt Jaebeom's hands on the table trapping him. 

"Hmm…. They do look good on you," Jaebeom whispered and goosebumps erupted all over Jinyoung's body causing his nipples to stand erect against the fabric. 

'Jaebeom is fucking sexy' Jinyoung thought. That's the only thing that came to his mind. He was hot and sexy. 

This made Jinyoung whimper. He was like a little puppy. His body was reacting to the hot alpha, his soon to be husband. Jinyoung couldn't help but get excited. 

"Take them off," he ordered. As soon as the words left his mouth, Jaebeom grabbed him by the neck to kiss him. Jinyoung was ready and he couldn't wait to taste him. His body was tingling with excitement but a knock on the door that made him pull away. Jaebeom's hand pulled away from Jinyoung's body as if he touched fire. Jinyoung let out an inaudible whine and got off from the table to look at the tall man standing near the door. 

"Yugyeom, this is Jinyoung. Give him a house tour and show him to his bedroom." Jaebeom said as if Jinyoung did not affect him. He was back to work, sorting out papers and giving orders to his beta. 

"Yes sir." Yugyeom bowed to his boss and turned towards Jinyoung's way. Yugyeom had a gentle smile on his face and bowed respectfully at him. 

"Welcome to the Ims, Jinyoung," Yugyeom greeted and Jinyoung blushed. He adjusted his robe trying not to be very obvious and followed Yugyeom out of the room silently. Yugyeom is a beta with a strong and perfect physique. He was tall and broad, which made Jinyoung feel so small next to him. 

"Hi, Yugyeom-ssi!" he grinned, walking side by side. The beta smiled back and gave him a nod. 

'Weird and old way of speaking.' Yugyeom thought. He gave a tight smile in awkwardness.

This made Jinyoung satisfied with the small reply that he got. He just cannot expect from a stranger to be so cheerful. 

"I am sorry if the corridors confused you." he chuckled and Jinyoung blushed, remembering the embarrassing moment. 

"They all look the same and I felt like I was in a maze," he said out loud dramatically, making Yugyeom laugh. 

“On this floor, you'll find Jaebeom's office, two guest rooms and a reading room," Yugyeom said as he counted on his fingers. Jinyoung gasped when he heard about the reading room. 

He loved reading, and there was a room for reading in this house. He was getting excited. 

"There's also a big balcony if you would like to spend a peaceful evening. We usually smoke and chat in here." Yugyeom pointed at the white door with transparent glass on it. Jinyoung grinned and unlocked the door stepping into the beautiful balcony. It reminded him of his balcony where he used to have tea sessions.

He smiled, remembering when he met King Im on his balcony for the first time. He was scared and shy but King Im handled him so well that it took Jinyoung's breath away. 

The wooden floor creaked under his feet as he made his way to the railing. He inhaled a deep breath, basking in the morning sun. It felt warm on his skin and he wanted to be left there alone.”

"This will be your favourite place," Yugyeom pointed out and jinyoung turned around to nod his head furiously. He loved it already. It was decorated with flowers and rugs and Jinyoung just wanted to lie down and expose himself to the sun. 

"Sorry, I have deep a connection with balconies," he apologized, feeling stupid. Pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear, he followed Yugyeom to the next floor. 

To his surprise, the reading room was small and cosy. He could imagine himself bundled up in a blanket while reading his heart out with a cup of rose green tea in hand. His favourite. 

"Jaebeom likes reading?" he asked in disbelief. 

"He loves reading. When he is not working, you'll find him with a book. This is something he got from his grandpa." Yugyeom answered. Jinyoung couldn't believe a man like Jaebeom has such a habit. To him, Jaebeom was rough and cold. 

Jinyoung pouted thinking about how he was about to kiss and have some fun with Jaebeom until he was interrupted. It was so good to tease him but it ended quickly. Jinyoung made sure to approach the alpha again. 

"On this floor, we have Jaebeom's bedroom and the one in the corner is yours. This is the private wing bedchamber, so, no one comes here except the servants, and now, you.” Yugyeom smiled. Upon hearing this, Jinyoung pouted and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

"Why do we have separate rooms?" he asked and Yugyeom was surprised by the question. 

"It's because his grandpa does not approve of you guys sleeping in the same bedroom before the wedding," Yugyeom explained, and Jinyoung nodded understandingly. 

'People here still follow this pattern. It's fine with me, I'll have a big bed' Jinyoung thought and grinned. 

"But you'll shift after the wedding ceremony. Would you like to check your bedroom?" Yugyeom asked, opening the bedroom door. Jinyoung jumped in his place and nodded, his hand clapping in excitement. 

He ran in and gasped at the beautiful decor. 

"This is what I call a perfect bedroom." he sighed, his eyes sparkling at each and everything. It was so beautiful. Nothing in the world could trade this bedroom, not even money. Jinyoung gasped at the big bed and his eyes went wide. 

Pastel blue and white. They were Jinyoung's favourite colours. 

"Is it okay?" Yugyeom asked worriedly and Jinyoung nodded. He was speechless. The room had a balcony and Jinyoung couldn't be happier. 

"It's nice, I love it. I don't mind living in here." he giggled and pushed his hair back but pouted when his hair tangled around his fingers. 

"You need help? A little change won't be bad." Yugyeom said carefully not wanting to hurt the omega. Jinyoung stopped and gave a questioning look to Yugyeom who shrugged in response. 

"what do you mean?" Jinyoung gave a confused look and Yugyeom chuckled. 

"How about you get a haircut? I can take you to the salon." Yugyeom smiled sweetly and Jinyoung blinked twice and nodded absentmindedly. 

"We can go now?" Jinyoung asked. He was looking forward to it. His hair was unkempt and he needed a head massage. 

Back in the days, people were particular about the timing of every task, but a yes from yugyeom was enough to make him happy. 

"Change into something nice, I'll be waiting downstairs. You’ll find everything you need in the closet." Yugyeom said and left the room to give the omega his space to change and get ready. 

Once Yugyeom was gone, Jinyoung took his time to admire the room. He fiddled with his fingers and sighed. It was weird that he landed in this world and came across someone kind enough to give him a place to stay. Jinyoung was missing his family and especially his King Im who promised to meet him at the end of the month. 

Jinyoung shook his head and stretched his body. He opened the door to his closet and gasped at the number of clothes available. The closet was filled with different coloured clothes and styles Jinyoung had no idea about the fashion of this time so he picked up emerald green shorts with a white shirt. 

Jinyoung looked at himself in the mirror and his cheeks turned red. He blushed at his choice of clothing but loved it. They looked simple, nice and he could breathe in them. Jinyoung didn't touch his hair, he left it as it is and wore a nice pair of white shoes. 

"I love these, they’re so comfortable." Jinyoung moaned. Jinyoung chose canvas shoes because they were pretty and lightweight. He tapped his feet on the floor, to check them and gasped when they felt amazing. 

"These are going to be my favourites," he muttered to himself and exited his room to head to the salon with Yugyeom. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

It was a fine day. Birds chirped in the sky and the leaves danced in the wind. The sun shined brightly and played peekaboo with cotton-like clouds. Jinyoung found this day the perfect day for hunting. He was dressed in his hunting attire by the servants and his hair was pushed up in a bun. He wore his armour and ordered the guards to follow him. 

Jinyoung knew his guards to be lazy, so forcing them to hunt with him was one of his ways to get them to work. He had his horse, so riding him to the forest and getting lost in the woods was his perfect playtime activity. 

"Please scatter and don't bother following me. I want you all to meet me here before noon," Jinyoung yelled out the orders and pulled his horse’s rope to make him walk to the other side. Jinyoung knew where he had to go. He was familiar with everything in the woods. 

Clip clop, the horse made sounds as he wandered here and there with Jinyoung's control. Jinyoung's horse was very calm and cool. He loved how his horse listened to his every command, stopping wherever he found berries or beautiful flowers, playing in the puddle, neighing at butterflies. His horse was just like him. 

Jinyoung felt something in the long grass and his eyes fixated on the rustles. He squinted his eyes and carefully took out his bow and arrow. He was ready for it. He pulled the arrow with the string between his thumb and finger till the string went tight and with one snap. The arrow went straight into the boar who screamed in pain and fell on his side. 

Jinyoung never missed. He only missed when he wanted to. He grinned at his first hunt and got down from his horse. He took out a small bag of medicine and pulled out the arrow from the boar. 

He winced when the boar gave an ear-piercing scream, so Jinyoung quickly applied the paste on the wound to ease the pain. By the time the boar went into sleep because of the medicine, Jinyoung quickly marked a red-coloured X on the passed out animal. 

Once he was done, he ran back to his horse and climbed on him and patted his neck. 

"You did a perfect job, Suha" he smiled at his horse and continued with his hunting. Jinyoung never did mass hunting. His goal was to take down two animals at least but he never left them without medicating them. 

After an hour of riding, Jinyoung reached his special place, the heart of the forest. There was a small stream of water flowing down the rocks that expanded into a huge pond. The sound of water soothed his ear. 

As Jinyoung got down from his horse, he pulled on the strings so that Suha could drink water and take a rest. 

He washed his face and looked at his reflection in the water. The water was so clear that he could see small fish swimming in the water and being adventurous. He giggled and stood up to sit on a big rock beside him. 

Jinyoung was dozing off when he heard his horse make some noise and stomp his feet. Jinyoung squinted his eyes and they immediately shot open when he felt someone else invading his privacy. 

"W-Who are you?" Jinyoung jumped in shock. The old man dressed in shabby clothes grinned at Jinyoung in disbelief. His eyes sparkling in awe as if he found a precious gem. 

"A-ha… you are the famous Park omega. I heard about you from the people in town but seeing you, in reality, is a blessing. Boy, do you experience the world beyond this?" the old man asked. His crooked smile made him look creepy and Jinyoung shook his head. His handset on the dagger to charge at the man. 

"You don't trust me, right? It's okay! I am a magician, I have magic that can do wonders."  
He grinned and Jinyoung wanted to run away. His Suha was still there, its feet making a sound of worry and Jinyoung didn't like it. 

"Boy, you are missing out. Have you seen the big sparkling hole behind the stream? It's magnificent. If you want to travel the world you must come with me." the old man insisted. Jinyoung gulped and looked at his dagger. He gripped it tight and followed the old man. 

"If this is a silly prank of yours, I'll make sure you'll be punished." Jinyoung gritted his teeth and sneered at the man who raised his hands in the air. 

"No, boy. You have to believe me. Everyone in here calls me crazy but they don't know anything." the old man laughed and pushed away from the dried leaves from the ground as if he was hiding something. Jinyoung's eyes squinted in suspicion and he clenched his fingers around the dagger. 

"What is this?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the stupid black hole. The old mad looked flabbergasted and shook his head in shock. 

"Oh no! It was here! I swear! It was just right here, you have to believe me!" the old man yelled in disbelief. He was shocked, the prince looked angry. The old man knew this could cost his life. If the prince took him to the castle, he'll be whipped by hunters and punished for his actions. 

"No! You'll be punished for this. You are trying to mislead an omega to some nonsense!" Jinyoung shouted out in fury and swung his dagger in front of the old man. Jinyoung was about to take the man in his captive when suddenly the pitch-black hole turned into a mirror-like portal. 

As soon as it happened, the old man panicked and pushed Jinyoung out of his way, resulting in him to stumble into the hole that sucked him in. Jinyoung’s scream could be heard as the portal closed and vanished as if it never existed. 

The old man looked stunned, he was frightened. The prince was gone and he had no idea where. He looked around him hastily to make sure that no one witnessed what had just happened. He let out a breath of relief when he saw no one there. The old carefully picked up the fallen dagger and sprinted out of the area. 

He was going to pretend that he was just some crazy old man that no one believed. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung could not believe his eyes. He looked at Yugyeom and then at the hairdresser. His hair was gone, it was now short and fluffy. It's not like the omega hated it, he was just in utter shock. He never imagined himself with short hair but here he was, looking at himself in amazement. 

"I look so different, but it's pretty," he mumbled under his breath and smiled looking at himself in the mirror. His hair fell over his eyes and he pushed his hair back to make it bounce on his head. It was perfect. 

Jinyoung turned to the hairdresser and bowed to her. He was stunned by her skills and work, it was simply magic. He was impressed. 

"I don't know what tools you used but I love your work. Thank you so much." he smiled sweetly at the hairdresser and shook his hands with her. 

"Jinyoung, if you are done let's go. Jaebeom keeps nagging at me with his phone calls." Yugyeom chuckled and patted his shoulder to get him going or else the omega would have thanked the whole salon. 

"What did you just say?" Jinyoung asked curiously while his short legs tried to keep up with the tall beta who seemed to be in a rush. 

Yugyeom opened the car door and pushed Jinyoung in as if he was a sack of potatoes and huffed. 

"What were you saying? Jaebeom was calling me. I haven't informed him about our small sneak out." Yugyeom panicked and Jinyoung pouted. 

He has no clue about this phone thing. A black shaped box with keys on the side and it was weird, it worked by using fingers. He scrunched his nose and looked out of the window in annoyance. 

It was shit, there are so many things in this world that made him confused. Although, he was proud that the world grew and developed so much. 

At first, Jinyoung got scared because of the big SUV, and later on, the sound of the engine freaked him out. 

He wanted to ask the beta a lot of questions but he decided to keep quiet. To other people, these were normal things, but to Jinyoung they were new and different. Eventually, Jinyoung learned that the big thing he was riding in is called a 'car' and that it takes you anywhere really fast. Just like a cart, but slower. 

It was cute how he got excited every time the car sped up. Yugyeom just laughed at his reactions only to receive death glares from the omega. He was not making fun of him, he just finds him cute. To him, Jinyoung was a pure soul and seeing how things were between his boss and Jinyoung, Yugyeom knew they would make a perfect match. 

"Where do you come from?" Yugyeom asked out of the blue and Jinyoung's head whipped at him. 

"I am not from here. I woke up in the mansion with no memory of coming here" Jinyoung clicked his tongue in sadness and pouted. As soon as the words reached Yugyeom's ears, his eyes widened. 

"Were you drugged?" He snapped at the omega questioningly and Jinyoung furiously shook his head. He has no idea how he landed in this house as Jaebeom's fiance; his memories were clouded. Yugyeom pulled away to sit back in his place. 

"But you signed the bond, right?" Yugyeom asked in suspicion and Jinyoung hesitantly shook his head. 

"I...I never signed such a thing. I only can recall a bit from my night with Jaebeom and that's it. I don't know why I am chosen for this. I didn't even know that Jaebeom is my fiance. Please don't get angry, I have no place to go." Jinyoung’s bottom lip quivered as tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to fall. 

"Please, don't worry. I am going to tell Jaebeom everything. I am sure he'll understand." Yugyeom calmed the sobbing omega down and smiled at his cuteness. 

"Thank you, Gyeom." the giant beta blushed at the nickname. Jinyoung loved giving nicknames to the people around him, It was out of affection and habit. This made him more comfortable than he was when he first got here. 

"Don't worry! Would you like to eat some ice cream?" Yugyeom asked excitedly. He enjoyed his time with Jinyoung and making him his friend won't hurt. 

"I would love to." Jinyoung grinned and clapped his hands like a seal. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"Hewwo!" Jinyoung screamed at the alpha who almost pointed his gun at him. Jaebeom huffed and massaged his temple as soon as this new headache arrived. His fiance was a total headache. 

Jaebeom couldn't help but spare a second look at Jinyoung. He noticed his hair, it was short, beautiful and fluffy. His eyes then travelled to the man’s pale, slender neck, tempting him to sink his teeth into it. He sighed and leaned back to chuckle at the omega who ran his fingers through his soft locks. 

"Hi, prince," Jaebeom called. This made Jinyoung blush a deep red.

The omega squealed and rushed to Jaebeom to show his new hair and sat on his lap. He just couldn't contain his excitement over a simple haircut. He looked extremely beautiful and his face came out pretty.

Jaebeom wrapped his arm around Jinyoung's tiny waist and pulled him extremely close. 

"Do I look pretty?" He asked and Jaebeom nodded. He was busy looking at the ethereal beauty sitting on his lap. He was speechless, Jinyoung was the perfect one.

"Yes, it's perfect." he grinned and grabbed Jinyoung by the nape of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. It was a little peck on the lips that lingered a few seconds and then they pulled apart making Jinyoung whine with a pout on his lips. 

"What? Do you want more?" Jaebeom chuckled at Jinyoung's scrunched nose and planted a kiss on his pouty lips.

The omega giggled and felt giddy when the alpha continued to pepper kisses all over his face. Jinyoung was adorable and cute. He wrapped his arm around jaebeom and nestled against his broad chest. The warmth from Jaebeom's chest gives him comfort.

Suddenly Jaebeom's phone vibrated and Jinyoung jolted away from the lap at the vibration from the alpha's pants. He huffed and grumbled when the alpha turned away to receive the call. He groaned lowly at the alpha's behaviour of ignoring him and stomped towards the two-seater and sat down with a puff of air leaving his mouth. 

He watched Jaebeom talking on the phone, his broad back on display with muscles flexing underneath his shirt. 

The conversation went on and Jinyoung waited till his mood was off and he was getting annoyed. Although he was angry at the phone for scaring the shit out of him, he was curious about it. He wanted this device too. 

Finally, the call ended and Jaebeom grumbled a series of curses before facing the omega who was sprawled on the sofa waiting for him. 

"What's that thing you are using?" Jinyoung asked in a bored tone. The alpha squinted his eyes in response and laughed. 

"It's a phone, dumbass." he mocked and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

"I want one too," he said and Jaebeom raised his eyebrows at him. His fiance was weird and this was a fact. 

"You don't have a phone? what are you?" Jaebeom asked in disbelief. 

"I am the prince of Busan and I don't have a phone. I want it too!" he snapped back and huffed. Since his arrival, no one is respecting him and his position. He is a prince of a God damn place and no one cares. He asked politely but no one gave a shit. 

Hearing this, Jaebeom's jaws clenched. Jinyoung's mood swings and attitude made Jaebeom confused. He glared at the omega before taking out his phone. He aggressively dialled a number and called someone. 

"Buy a new phone and report it to my office. I want the latest model." he harshly said before cutting the call off. He slipped his phone inside his pocket and grabbed his iPad before he stormed out of the room. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebeom was pissed. He wanted to yell at his grandfather for making this deal with the stupid man who talked shit about how his son was the best choice for him. Park Jinyoung was perfect, cute, adorable, sexy and hot. But that man was unbearable. 

He had no idea what jinyoung was up-to. His stupid headspace of being a prince of a kingdom. Who the fuck was he marrying? An idiot? 

Jaebeom was boiling with anger. He wanted to choke down Jinyoung underwater but he was too adorable for that. He growled at the servant who almost tripped in front of him. Even the servants were whipped for him and his cute behaviour. Jinyoung was like a ball of sunshine. 

"Are you spending time with the omega?" he craned his neck to look at his grandfather who walked inside his bedroom. It was late at night and Jaebeom couldn't get a wink of sleep. 

"Grandpa, do you think he is the right one?" his voice turned warm and soft. Right now, he was not a mafia boss but the grandchild of a wise man.

His grandfather chuckled and with a pained huff, he sat on the edge of the couch.

"if we think like this then no one will be right for us. It will take forever, my child. Is he giving you a hard time?" the tenderness in his voice brought calmness to Jaebeom's chest. 

"I want to talk to his father. Jinyoung is strange. He is nice but grandpa, I don't think I can have a good re—" Jaebeom was shushed by his grandfather. 

"Shush, don't be so negative, Jaebeom. Give him time. Give time for you two to be with each other. I know, this is all business but you both have to stay together." the old man explained and Jaebeom nodded. 

"Okay, but I'll talk to his father. He just sent him off like he has nothing to do with him." Jaebeom frowned and huffed, pulling the duvet to his body. 

"That's up to you. Also, be prepared, day after tomorrow is your wedding" his grandfather smiled and walked out of his room. 

Jaebeom watched his old grandfather leave his room with small and wobbling steps. He felt his emotions fluctuate. On one hand, he wanted to abandon all his responsibilities and Jinyoung included, but on the other hand, he wanted to listen to his old man and believe in his fate. 

He extended his arm to grab his phone placed on the nightstand and called Yugyeom. One of his most trusted men. He was fast to investigate anything. He was the best player in his game. 

"Yes, boss?" he heard Yugyeom's sleepy voice from the other side of the phone. 

"Yugyeom, I want to know more about Jinyoung, every detail about him. And please schedule a meeting with his father." Jaebeom said to his beta who took rough notes, and without any answer aborted the call. 

He checked the time and decided to take a walk in his house. Just a small walk to look around things in his house. He wore his Night robe and slipped his feet into his slippers and left his room. His real motive behind this short walk was to take a look at his omega. 

His eyes roamed the empty corridor checking the presence of another human. Once he made sure the coast was clear, Jaebeom stepped out of his room. He quietly locked his bedroom door and made his way towards Jinyoung's bedroom. 

Since the omega got his hands on the iPhone, he vanished. Jinyoung barely left his bedroom and Jaebeom found it strange. He was feeling shallow at times but his work quickly distracted him. He had no idea why he was worried about their relationship. It was just a business deal and he can't expect more from it. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The next day, the alpha was ready in his office to meet the man who was ghosting him. No replies to the emails, phone calls or messages. Jaebeom sent his men only to come back with no answer. Mr Park was hiding like a rat in a hole. 

According to Yugyeom's report, he found no information about Jinyoung. No past relationships or anything of that sort, as if Jinyoung was kept hidden from the world. 

There were only two possibilities, either the omega's information was kept secret and confidential out of everyone’s reach, or he was just simply a nobody. 

"Has he ever talked to you about something?" he asked the beta who shook his head and shifted on his other feet. 

"There are lots of things that he gets surprised by, and what’s worse, there are lots of things that he doesn't even know about. Maybe he comes from a very conservative area" Yugyeom said. This was Yugyeom's observation from far. 

"Hello, Mr Im. It's been days," Mr Park walked inside the room with his face filled with small beads of sweat. Jaebeom leaned against his chair and looked at the man from head to toe. 

"You look pale, Mr Park. Is there something I should know about?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Take a seat, calm down your nerves," he chuckled at the man who quickly sat down and licked his lips nervously. 

"T-Tell Mr Im, what can I do for you?" Mr Park smiled and Jaebeom tilted his head. 

"Tomorrow is a special day for your son. Don't you want to meet him? Have some fun?" he asked. He noticed the man gulped thickly and wiped his forehead with a napkin and nodded.

"I-I can meet him," the alpha smiled and looked at Yugyeom for support, but Yugyeom turned his face away. The alpha could only smile, showing how nice and considerate he was. 

"Mr Park, I am being very polite right now," Jaebeom smiled and placed the file in front of the man. 

"Why is there no information regarding your son?" he growled at the man who took the file and was about to open it when Jinyoung barged into the room. 

Yugyeom's eyes widened at the look of Jinyoung's face and his head whipped towards the alpha. Jinyoung was a crying mess, his face was red and tears stained his cheeks as he ran towards the alpha in panic. The room was filled with thick pheromones released by Jinyoung and seeing him sobbing, Jaebeom pulled him in his arms. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked Jinyoung, who was shaking and wiping his tears harshly with the cuff of his sleeves. Watching the omega go warm because of crying made Jaebeom panic. Jinyoung crying sent a starved sensation all over his body and he felt like protecting him from the world. 

"J-Jaebeom….. not working," Jinyoung sobbed and showed his brand new phone, dead with a cracked screen. He pouted when Jaebeom took the phone from his hand to examine it. 

"What happened to this phone?" he asked as he placed the phone on the table and gave his full attention to sobbing Jinyoung who bit his knuckles in worry. 

"I don't know. I was playing and suddenly, I bumped into someone a-and it fell," Jinyoung's voice broke when he explained and Jaebeom listened to his story. He rubbed his back to calm him down and signalled for Yugyeom to come close. 

"Yugyeom, bring him a new phone," Jaebeom ordered and Yugyeom's eyes widened. 

"Bo—”

Yugyeom, go," he gritted his teeth at the beta. Not wasting a second, Yugyeom left the office room to buy a brand new phone for the omega who just broke it. 

"W-What happened to it?" Jinyoung asked, his eyes filled with innocence as he asked and Jaebeom smiled. 

"Nothing, it just stopped working because it broke. You see, the screen is damaged and we can't use it anymore," hearing this, tears brimmed in Jinyoung's eyes but jaebeom quickly caught him. 

"B-but are you not mad?" he asked with a low and soft voice. Jaebeom just grinned at him. 

"No. I am not. Don't worry about it. Now, why don't you wait in your bedroom? I am busy with your dad," he smiled and Jinyoung's head snapped at the man and he opened his mouth to say something when Mr Park glared at him as if he'll murder him for opening his mouth. 

Jinyoung scrunched his nose and pouted at Jaebeom who let go of him and guided him out of his office. 

"Jaebeom, I'm sowwy" he sniffled, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Jaebeom liked this timid side of the omega, he chuckled and ruffled his fluffy hair. 

"It’s okay, darling. Now go and let me do some work," he smiled and planted a quick kiss on his forehead then let the omega run from his grip. 

He felt his body heat up and ears turn red because of their little interaction. Jinyoung was adorable and wanted to hide him from all the eyes and comfort him. Once the omega was out of sight, Jaebeom walked back to meet Mr Park. 

"Your son was crying and you didn't even move an inch. Believe me, Mr Park, things will not end nicely if I find out anything that I don’t like. Now get out before I shred you into pieces." he growled at the man in anger. Mr Park didn't wait a moment to leave. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebeom decided it was time to check on Jinyoung who was cooped up in his bedroom.  
He was busy with arrangements and his mafia duties that he wasn't able to leave his office.  
As people left his office, others came in and the work was just piling up. He puffed out the air from his lips and knocked on Jinyoung's bedroom door. 

"Come in~" Jinyoung sang and Jaebeom pushed the door open to see Jinyoung in a bathrobe with his hair dishevelled. The room was filled with the scent of fresh vanilla. It was clear that Jinyoung just came out of the shower. He looked so pretty and hot. 

"Hey," he called and walked towards the bed to sit on the edge of it. Jaebeom spread his legs apart and grinned when Jinyoung came rushing to his side and slipped between his legs. 

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebeom's neck and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He was happy that he was finally able to kiss his alpha, so he kissed him again and again. 

"Thank you so much, alpha," he grinned. 

Jaebeom chuckled and guided his hands up from Jinyoung's thighs to his hips and cupped his soft globes. Jinyoung was so soft and fluffy under him and his fingers dug into the soft skin like a dough and kneaded them softly. 

"You're welcome, darling," he replied and wrapped his left arm around Jinyoung's tiny waist while his other hand slipped inside Jinyoung's robe. Jaebeom can't let this chance slip. He found his omega alone and ready for him, and he has no heart to leave him disappointed. 

"Can we kiss?" Jinyoung bit his lips and asked timidly. His cheeks were tinted pink and his scent slowly filled the gap between them. 

In response, Jaebeom craned his neck up and welcomed the warm lips on his and kissed him back. 

The kiss was gentle but it turned possessive when Jaebeom started releasing his pheromones. Jinyoung parted his lips and Jaebeom slid his tongue in and explored his hot cavern. He moaned in his mouth, Jinyoung was as sweet as candy and he just couldn't get enough of him. 

"Fuck, Jinyoung. I should have taken you earlier." he groaned in the middle of their lip-locking and kissed him harder while his hands unwrapped the bathrobe leaving Jinyoung to feel his body. 

Soft moans left Jinyoung's cushioned lips and his bottom released slick. The kiss was enough to turn him into a puddle. He was so aroused by the alpha that he left his sanity in the man's hand. Jinyoung was blushing and panting at the deep kiss shared between them. 

"Look at you, so pretty and flawless," he praised and pushed the robe down his shoulders. 

"Sit on me, darling." 

Jaebeom whispered, his lips leaving small kisses on Jinyoung's neck and marking it as his territory. Jinyoung's eyes rolled back as the kiss sent tingles down his body, and finally, he felt Jaebeom's lips on his. 

Jinyoung had no idea how he stumbled into this world from the past. 

"Quickly, Jaebeom," Jinyoung whined in hunger, his eyebrows knitting in desperation and his fingers itching to touch his alpha

Jaebeom comfortably sat against the headboard and let his eyes roam all over Jinyoung's body who placed his ass on his dent. Jaebeom groaned and opened his arms to cage his omega in them. 

Jinyoung was getting hungry, hungry for the kisses which were so passionate and sensual. He likes the little noises they made as they kissed. 

"My God, you have soaked your panties, prince," Jaebeom chuckled and pulled down his panties to smile at the pink tip of the cock peeking out with a bead of pre-cum on it. He touched the head of the cock and teased the slit, smearing the cum all over the head. 

This made Jinyoung whimper. 

The warmth from the alpha didn't help, it only made it difficult for Jinyoung to resist. It was like he was in heat but it was Jaebeom's pheromones making him wet. Jinyoung bucked his hips, letting his cock rub against Jaebeom's big hand. 

"Touch me, please. Yes, right there." he cried. Jaebeom's warm hand teasing and pumping his cock. Torturing him with his slow pace. He bucked his hips forward to create friction between his cock and the alpha's hand squeezing him.

"You made a mess Jinyoung," Jaebeom's silvery voice commented and then he pulled Jinyoung’s panties down to get a full view of his cock. He was amused by Jinyoung's lewd body.

Just by a mere touch, Jinyoung soiled his panties and his face flustered in embarrassment when he dirtied the alpha's pants as well. He was shaking at the sudden climax from the back and his eyes lifted to look at Jaebeom who caressed his jawline and said.

"On your knees, face in the bed." his voice came out without any stutter or crack. Stern and dominant and Prince Jinyoung felt himself doing just that, he wanted that tongue to play with his protruded pink hole. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Today was the day. Jinyoung felt his body aching and when his eyes fluttered open there was no one beside him. He bit his lips and winced in pain. Last night went by in a blur, he blacked out in the middle of them having sex because it was too much for him. 

"Good morning, Master Jinyoung. Your bath is ready." he groaned softly at the servant and picked up the cup of tea from the nightstand. He sighed and felt his body at ease as the warm liquid went inside him. 

"Good morning," he smiled and the servant nodded. 

"It's a big day, master Jinyoung. Please get ready soon, the dress master has already arrived," the servant informed him and picked up her tray as she walked out of the room. Jinyoung shrugged and drank his tea in silence. He glanced at the wall clock and raised his eyebrows in the realisation that he woke up at eleven in the morning. 

Once he finished his tea, he pushed the covers away and slipped out of bed. He expected his body to be dirty and to smell like sex but was surprised when he found himself clean. He smiled and picked up his robe from the ground and made his way to the bathroom.

Jinyoung was expected downstairs to meet the dress master. Wearing a light blue shirt with white jeans, Jinyoung was ready to meet the man. He grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, then ran to the living room. 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Jaebeom standing there and smiling at the unfamiliar face causing him to pout at it. 

"Good morning," he chirped as soon as he reached and looked at the alpha who smiled at him before pulling him against his waist with an arm around him.

"Morning, darling," Jaebeom sounded extremely happy and Jinyoung blushed like a tomato. He regained his senses and cursed at himself for forgetting his manners. 

"H-hello, I am Park Jinyoung," he introduced himself politely and bowed at the dress master. 

"He is a lovely choice," The dress master pointed to Jaebeom and shook his hands with Jinyoung. 

"Come on, let's check our dresses so we can move on to other things. Have you eaten breakfast?" Jaebeom asked 

"I haven't, I'll have it later," he replied and took his suit from the dress master. At the last minute they were working on suits but to Jaebeom it was nothing. If it was possible he would have married Jinyoung in his pyjamas. 

Jaebeom and the dress master waited for Jinyoung to come back from having his measurements taken. Meanwhile, Jaebeom shot a look at Yugyeom who nodded at him. 

Last night after his sexy time with Jinyoung, Jaebeom found himself going back to the cabin filled with the men who bought Jinyoung in the mansion. He found out that the men were beaten into a pulp and Mr Park was contacted. 

Mr Park lost everything. His property, his papers, documents, his visas and passport and every essential thing for a living. He was left with nothing. Jaebeom found out something that he should have known from the beginning but it was too late now. 

Yugyeom was sent off to Jinyoung's bedroom to check if anything was suspicious while Jinyoung was with the tailor. Jaebeom just wanted to be sure. 

Minutes later, the omega came back with a pout on lips and he plopped down on the couch with a huff leaving his lips. 

"It's too big!" he whined and placed the suit back. 

"We can give you the other one," the dress master smiled but Jinyoung shook his head stubbornly. 

"I want this one. Jaebeom please, can't we alter it?" he showed his puppy eyes to the alpha who had a troubled look on his face. Jaebeom pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed. 

"You have three hours. Alter it to make it perfect for him," he ordered the dress master, and Jinyoung squealed upon hearing this. He loved the beautiful royal blue coat and it became his favourite. 

The dress master nodded and asked one of his helpers to send the suit for altering after taking Jinyoung's size. Jinyoung watched them running here and there in worry. Everyone was hurrying with decorations and Jinyoung giggled watching them jumble up things. 

"What makes you laugh, sweetheart?" Jaebeom asked and Jinyoung laughed even more. Jaebeom chuckled and grabbed Jinyoung's hand, pulling him off of the couch and taking him to the bathroom. 

As soon as the door slammed shut, Jinyoung's arms circled the alpha's neck, pulling him close enough to press his lips against his soon to be husband. He stood on the tip of the toes to kiss Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's body and his lips worked in sync with Jinyoung. The kiss was deep and sweet, it was messy and sloppy. He pushed Jinyoung against the wall and slid his knee between Jinyoung's legs, letting him grind over it. 

"A-Alpha" Jinyoung panted, his eyes filled with lust and his legs turning into jelly when the alpha decided to suck and play with his tongue. He was unable to hold it anymore, Jaebeom was so skilled that he knew his weak points. Jinyoung kneeled on the floor, his hand feeling the hard cock of the alpha from the thick fabric of his pants. 

Jinyoung's fingers hurriedly worked to unbuckle the belt and unzip the zipper, he grinned at the thick, veiny alpha cock. He licked his lips and slipped his tongue out, giving Jaebeom’s cock a long lick from the base to the head with a small kiss to the slit. He licked the pre-cum before taking him in his warm mouth.

Jinyoung moaned when Jaebeom filled his mouth, his eyes watered at the huge size reaching down to the throat. It took a few seconds for the pretty omega to adjust to the big size in his mouth and he started sucking him. 

Jaebeom groaned and his fingers curled up around Jinyoung's fluffy locks. He positioned Jinyoung's head to stay still as he felt tortured by the teasing. He started rolling his hips, his cock moved deep into Jinyoung's mouth. 

He chuckled at Jinyoung's dough eyes tearing up beautifully while he fucked his mouth. 

"That's my obedient husband," he cooed and grabbed Jinyoung's head and began to move his hips fast, fucking him like any other hole. 

He couldn't get enough of Jinyoung's mouth. It was warm and soft. 

Jinyoung's grip tightened on Jaebeom's thighs, his nails digging in, each time the alpha's cock reached his throat.

The strong smell of jaebeom reached his nostrils and Jinyoung felt his hips quiver. Jaebeom's scent was getting on jinyoung. 

"Fuck!" Jaebeom growled and pulled away. 

Jinyoung's lips glistened with cum and saliva. He was shaking and his chest heaved up and down. Before he knew it, the alpha yanked him up in his arms and pushed him against the wall. 

"Put it in, alpha. Please, I want it," Jinyoung whimpered. His face was pressed against the cold tiles and his eyes could barely stay open. 

Jaebeom's skilled hands slid down Jinyoung's jeans and underwear. He smiled at the beautiful red perky ass displayed prettily for him. 

"Maybe this will fill your tummy," Jaebeom whispered sexily and pumped Jinyoung’s cock a few times before he rammed his cock in. A groan erupted from his chest when tight and warm walls clenched around it. 

"S-So big and deep," he moaned, causing Jaebeom to pull out and thrust back in. He was sandwiched between the wall and the alpha, getting roughly fucked. 

Jaebeom gripped his waist tight in one hand and snaked his other hand inside his shirt to tease one of his nipples. Stroking the taut bud with his finger, he squeezed it to make Jinyoung mewl in pleasure. 

"S-Slow down," Jinyoung broke into sobs when Jaebeom's cock hit him deep and brushed against his prostate. Jinyoung was not able to hold himself. His hands clawing the walls as he reached his climax. 

"No, baby. I am still not done,” Jaebeom chuckled at Jinyoung’s withered body. 

He pulled away and turned Jinyoung’s head to face him. He was taken aback by Jinyoung's condition. Flushed face, moist lips, eyes shut in immense pleasure and his hair dishevelled. He cupped his face to kiss him gently. 

Jinyoung whined and nibbled on Jaebeom's lower lips and bit him softly. 

"Why did you do that?" Jaebeom asked as he slapped his butt cheek. 

"Because you are a beast. I am getting tired," he pouted and it made Jaebeom grin like a fool. 

Jaebeom lifted Jinyoung in his arms and walked towards the sinking island to settle Jinyoung's ass on it which made him yelp at the cold surface. 

"Ah… you left me tired. I am sleepy," he whined and tried to pull away from the alpha only to struggle in defeat. 

"One more round, love. I am still not done," Jaebeom grinned and slowly penetrated his cock in and pulled his body close. Slowly and steady, he rolled his hips to pleasure the omega's tight cunt clenching for the second time. 

His eyes sparkled in hunger as he watched Jinyoung moan like crazy in front him. He loved the scent released by Jinyoung and latched his mouth on the nape of his neck. 

He sucked on the pale unmarked skin, his tongue licking the surface red, leaving it raw and glowing. 

Jinyoung was so pretty when he was marked perfectly. Porcelain milky white skin made Jaebeom greedy, he wanted to mark every part of his body. He assaulted his neck by scraping his teeth and bit him gently to leave a fuming red mark. 

This left a tingling sensation all over Jinyoung's body. His toes curled and with a few more thrusts, he felt a knot forming in his loose stomach. Before he could realise what was happening, he came. His hips and legs couldn't stop shaking while the white liquid rolled down from his cock. His eyes rolled back and he fell against Jaebeom's chest in exhaustion. 

Jaebeom left small kisses on his head and thrust his hips, hard and slow. He was reaching his high, he was going to release then pull out. After pumping his cock a few more times, he came and grabbed a tissue to clean himself. He pressed Jinyoung against the wall to give him support and wore his jeans. 

"Hey, my legs gave out," he heard Jinyoung say in embarrassment. 

He grinned and collected multiple tissues in his hand to quickly clean Jinyoung then threw them in the bin. 

"No problem, I can pick you up," he chuckled and helped him wear his underwear and jeans. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"Is this a wedding?" Jinyoung asked quietly, eating a spoon of vanilla ice cream. 

The wedding went in a blink of an eye. There were no vows exchanged and no priest, just two pieces of paper and a signature that tied their future together. 

Hell, they didn't even kiss or say anything. 

Jinyoung pouted when the alpha walked past him without a single glance thrown at him. It felt empty when no rituals were being followed. There was no one to witness the wedding, just him and Jaebeom with Yugyeom standing at the back. 

It was like he signed a deal with the alpha instead of getting married to him. 

He pouted and looked at unfamiliar faces gathering in one of the main halls of the mansion. They brushed past him, giving him looks or simply ignoring. Jinyoung felt out of place. And Jaebeom? He was nowhere to be seen. 

He took the last bite of his third ice-cream and threw the container in the dustbin. It was awful, he felt lonely. Guests greeted each other, laughed, and drank their liquor as if it was a grand party, sparing no glance at him. 

Suddenly, there was this brightness in the dull party that made everyone gasp and it was the alpha, Jaebeom. The infamous mafia man who was standing there while doing nothing, but still managed to leave everyone in awe. 

"Why did he change his suit?" Jinyoung wondered. It was strange, they bought them together but now, he was wearing a three-piece suit with a long black coat. His once styled hair was gone and replaced with half-dried hair which was pushed back. 

Jinyoung bit his inner cheek and kept mum. He stood there and waited for the alpha. 

"King Im would have embraced me by now," he grumbled and his bottom lip jutted out. He sulked and watched the hungry eyes of the guests eating the sight of the alpha, his husband. 

Jinyoung has no idea what Jaebeom does for a living, but he knows that the man is filthy rich. 

He licked his lips and fiddled with his fingers when he realised that Jaebeom was coming towards him. He was looking at him, burning holes into his face. His breathing hitched at the sudden skin-ship and his head snapped towards the alpha who kissed him out of the blue. 

Jinyoung's nose was hit with the strong scent of cologne as if Jaebeom was trying to hide his scent. 

Before Jinyoung could reply to the kiss, the alpha already pulled away and smirked at the people in front of him. 

"Finally!" he shouted and the guests clapped their hands, congratulating the alpha. 

"Congratulations, Mr Im!" the crowd cheered. At that moment Jinyoung felt his existence turn into zero. All eyes were on Jaebeom congratulating him, not for the wedding, but the motive behind it.

"Jaebeom, why were they not at the wedding?" Jinyoung asked and Jaebeom chuckled. 

"They don't have to know things, love. Just enjoy what you are getting," he whispered in his ears and patted his back. 

Jinyoung had no idea what was going on. 

Meanwhile, Jaebeom was enjoying every part of it. Right after the wedding, he called all the men who were responsible for bringing the omega. 

Mr Park's omega son ran away from the wedding. Mr Park knew well what would happen to him if his son was not delivered on time. He would have been skinned alive so he took an unknown omega from the street of Seoul and drugged him before giving him to the men. 

Mr Park paid his men not to open their mouths. 

Jaebeom made it clear and gathered all of them in his warehouse. Jaebeom's workers made sure that they don't see another day because of the mistake they made by taking money from Mr Park. 

Jaebeom handled Mr Park, vanishing him from the world. First, he destroyed everything that belonged to the man and bought his runaway son who was killed instantly in front of Mr Park. Second, he punished Mr Park for lying and betraying him

And Jinyoung? 

Well, he was going to keep him. For some reason, he loved how Jinyoung was unknown to the people. He had no past and no one knew him. Jinyoung was like a newborn baby in this world and he didn't care about who Jinyoung was, all he needed was an omega to get married to and secure his position as the mafia boss. 

"Oh… so what will happen now?" young asked, he was confused and clueless. He looked at the alpha who frowned at his question and cupped his face. 

"Why don't you enjoy it, darling?" he chuckled, ignoring the question Jinyoung asked him by pecking him on the lips, then handed him a glass of champagne. 

Jinyoung gave a hesitant laugh and grabbed the glass with his shaking fingers and watched his alpha smiling and grinning at his associates. 

"Jaebeom?" he called for attention and licked his lips. Suddenly, he felt nervous around him. He radiated dangerous, dark energy, just like King Im, but he was his comfort. 

"Yes, hubby?" Jaebeom snapped his head at the omega, his tone a little playful this time. 

Jinyoung blushed at the new term thrown at him and bit his lips. 

"Can I leave? it's suffocating me," he admitted truthfully and Jaebeom's eyebrows knitted in worry. He took the glass from his hand and placed it on the table near to him. 

"Come with me," he grabbed his hand and took him away from the hall. 

"what's the matter? You look pale," he asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

"I am just tired. You should go back and be with them," Jinyoung said. Never in his life has he felt this useless. He wanted to be away from the crowd, especially the crowd of alphas filled with greed and money. 

He wanted to be alone but he needed someone beside him. 

Jaebeom's lips turned into a thin line and he grabbed the back of Jinyoung's neck and pulled him for a kiss. Jinyoung stood on his tiptoes to match his height and kissed Jaebeom back. 

He was about to pull away but a small whine from Jinyoung stopped him. He kissed him again and let Jinyoung take his time to enjoy the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s narrow waist while the man wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. 

"Are you feeling good?" he smirked when Jinyoung pulled away. His lips rosy red and glistening with saliva. 

Jinyoung shamelessly nodded and pushed his hair back as if his hair was long and smiled at his stupid self. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung was left alone in Jaebeom's bedroom. After sleeping for hours, Jinyoung woke up with knots all over his body. He felt heavy with sleep and marks covered his puffy face and arms. He had a good sleep after a long time thanks to the alpha.

Jinyoung groaned and looked at his once crisp-looking suit that turned into a disaster. He took off his coat and placed it neatly on the hanger and undressed. He looked at the wall clock and scratched his head. It was late and his lips jutted out. 

"I don't know if he is interested in his wedding night," Jinyoung mumbled to himself and walked towards the bathroom to wash out all the fatigue from his body. He turned on the hot water and the warm poured downwards, hitting his head and rolling down his body. 

He stood under the shower, not moving an inch. Checking his body, he looked at the bite marks and hickeys splayed on his body. Jaebeom didn't mark him like any other alpha, they were all temporary marks which faded within a few days. His inner thighs were coloured red and purple because of constant sucking and licking. 

Jaebeom ravished his body and coloured it as his and Jinyoung couldn't do anything except close his eyes and feel his mouth over him. He was so focused on himself that he did not notice the sound of the bathroom door clicking open and shut. 

His eyes caught a glimpse of the alpha from the fogged glass cubicle. He chewed his bottom lip and stepped back when the alpha joined him inside the cubicle. He was stark naked, flexing his broad and bulky shoulder.

"Look at this squishy little one," he chuckled at Jinyoung, pulling him close by his waist as he stood under the water. His long hair fell with the water and he pushed it back while his other hand turned the water cold. 

"Cold, jaebeom!" he yelped. 

Jinyoung gasped at the sudden change of temperature and his cheeks tinted in pink when the cold water made his nipples hard and erect. He shivered, and goosebumps erupted all over his body. He moaned when Jaebeom's hard length pressed against his. 

He was pushed against the wall while his body was supported by the alpha. A shivering moan left his mouth at the cold air hitting his body, leaving him painfully hard. 

"It's okay, you'll be warmed up soon," Jaebeom whispered and cupped his face to kiss him and slipped his knee between the omega's legs and brushed against his taint. 

Their Bodies were stuck together with no gap left in between, rubbing their lower body against each other. Jaebeom plunged his tongue in to take a good lick at his tongue. He drank all the sweet noises left by Jinyoung and kissed him deeply, exploring his hot mouth. He tasted so sweet and he couldn't help but kiss him more and more. 

Jaebeom slightly pulled away from Jinyoung and grabbed their cocks together. His big hand easily wrapped around the two cock and started pumping them. He started pleasuring both with his hand and rubbing the two together to create more friction. 

Jinyoung closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Jaebeom's shoulder and panted as the alpha jerked them both off. Jaebeom's hands were too strong and big for him. The pressure and pace were taking over Jinyoung's strength. 

"J-Jaebeom, too fast. S-Slow down," he whimpered but Jaebeom didn't budge. He wanted to tease the pink cock even more. He wanted to hear Jinyoung's voice. 

Jinyoung moaned loudly and cupped his mouth which made Jaebeom chuckle. 

"You like it when I am rough," he kissed his shoulder and sped up his hand movement. Jinyoung was trembling, his breathing became uneven and his legs started to shake. 

"J-Jaebeom, please," he begged. Jinyoung was reaching towards his climax. He couldn't wait anymore. He was going to cum but the alpha slowed down. His hand squeezed the two cocks and pumped slowly. His hand moving up and down, stretching the foreskins. 

"Hold on a minute, darling," he groaned, his eyebrows knitting in tension as he was reaching his climax. Jinyoung's nails dug into Jaebeom's back, leaving scratch marks as he tried to hold up. 

With a few more pumps, Jaebeom grunted and moaned into Jinyoung's neck as he came with Jinyoung. 

"You came so much, baby," he chuckled and gently stroked Jinyoung's cock that twitched at the slightest touch. 

Jinyoung whimpered and tried to keep up with the alpha but failed miserably. 

"It's okay, I got you," Jaebeom smiled and picked Jinyoung up in his arms. He turned off the shower and exited the bathroom with Jinyoung still in his arms.

Jinyoung's head fell against the soft fluffy pillow and his body welcomed the warm sheet while his eyes watched the alpha rummaging through his drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and a few silver packets. 

Jinyoung's eyes squinted and looked up at Jaebeom in question. 

"W-What's that?" he asked, his voice low and barely audible. 

"What, you want it raw?" Jaebeom asked him with a chuckle and opened the bottle of lube and squeezed out a good amount onto his hand. 

Unable to understand the question, Jinyoung shook his head. Lying comfortably, he spread his legs apart and bit his lips when Jaebeom adjusted a few pillows under his hips. He felt embarrassed when Jaebeom pushed his lube coated fingers inside his tight ass hole. He flinched a bit and closed his eyes. 

Jinyoung didn't expect to find himself in this position. His child bearing hips shook as he bounced on the thick rippled cock that reached till his womb. He was crying because the length was filling him up and leaving no room to take a breath. 

Jaebeom was huge and big, it stretched out Jinyoung's cunt. It was crazy how Jinyoung was still going on with the massive cock brushing and assaulting his prostate. It was so hot from the inside and Jinyoung wanted more of it. 

His hips rolling and grinding, sucking the cock in and clenching around it with his warm and tight walls. Tons of moans left Jinyoung’s mouth and tears rolled from his eyes in pleasure, and mixed with his scent. As he rode the alpha, his scent thickened and made it hard for him to go on. 

His fluffy hair was stuck to his forehead and he placed his hands on the sculpted chest of the alpha. His breathing ragged and uneven. He was getting tired, it was too much. Jaebeom's eyes were on him, watching him like a predator. Jaebeom was moving like a beast. 

Jinyoung whimpered as the alpha changed the position and got on top of him. His knees were folded till they touched his chest, and his legs were on Jaebeom's shoulder. He buried his face into the pillow when the alpha started fucking him again. He was a moaning mess. His eyes became droopy, trying hard to keep up but it didn't look like the alpha was going to leave him any soon. 

His mind was blank and his arms and legs lost all the energy and it was now the alpha who was driving him insane. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

This was bugging Jinyoung. He wanted to throw his plates at the alpha. Every morning, he woke up alone. Jaebeom never stayed till he got up, not even once. It was like an everyday ritual where Jinyoung had to look at the pitiful servant who handed him his tea and made excuses for the alpha. 

Jinyoung wanted to leave his bedroom and move back to the old one. He can't meet the alpha in his office as he is now restricted from entering. He also cannot leave the house because there is no one free to take him. 

'King Im never behaved like that. He always looked after me,' Jinyoung thought as he picked on his food. He was bored and tired of living in this house. The only time he saw Jaebeom was when they had sex. It felt like his only purpose was to fulfil Jaebeom’s sexual desires. 

His head was full of useless thoughts that made him slump on the table and groan. 

"Where's grandpa?" he asked one of the servants who was passing by. Stopping at the question, the servant smiled and turned towards him. 

"Grandfather left for Japan. He is going back to his homeland," the servant replied and Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. He wanted more from Jaebeom but he felt it was better to leave. 

He drank his orange juice and chewed the last bite of his food when the alpha walked in.  
Jinyoung glanced at his husband and decided to keep his cool. He poured juice in his glass and took small sips as he watched the scene in front of him. 

Jaebeom was as usual surrounded by his men. They were discussing and exchanging glances while the alpha ordered them. One of the workers whispered something in Jaebeom's ear, causing him to look at Jinyoung. With a flick of his hand, he dismissed them and walked towards the dining table. 

"The bird finally left his nest?" Jaebeom chuckled and cock his brows at Jinyoung who placed his glass back on the table and chose not to reply to the alpha. 

"Hmm, so no morning kisses?" Jaebeom mocked and earned a glare at him. 

"I want to talk to you," said Jinyoung with a sharp tone. He didn't like how the alpha was acting up. He got up from his seat and stormed towards the bedroom while Jaebeom tilted his head in defeat and sighed.

He followed him as he had no other choice. 

"Come on, tell me," he said and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist, his hand trying to seduce the omega. Jinyoung yanked his hands away and pouted. 

"I am bored. I can't spend my time with you and I don't know what you are up to all the time," Jinyoung confessed. He was tired of this game. He wanted to stop. 

"Darling, do you understand that I have a business?" Jaebeom asked. His tone was cold and icy. Jinyoung wanted to look away in submission but he glared at the alpha. 

"What kind of business?" He asked suspiciously and folded his arms in front of his chest and puffed his cheeks. 

"A business where I can't involve anyone. Look at the bright side, you are getting everything you want," Jaebeom said as if everything was easy. 

"Jaebeom, I don't want this. This looks nothing like a real marriage," Jinyoung admitted truthfully. 

Hearing this the alpha smiled and lovingly stroked jinyoung's cheek. 

"Because it's not a marriage, my love." He said as he leaned against him. Jaebeom smiled and tilted his head. He wanted to make sure that Jinyoung knew what was his purpose. 

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the alpha and bit his lips. He hated what he was feeling.

"What are you? What kind of deal have you made and why is this not a marriage?" Jinyoung demanded. He was trying to keep his calm because it was selfishness which kept him quiet. 

"Darling, I am the boss of the mafia. I had to secure my position and you were a grace to me. Look at you, so pretty, beautiful and amazing but pouting over something so stupid," Jaebeom cooed, pulling Jinyoung closer against his body, only to be pushed away. 

"No, I don't care if you are mafia or not. I want to know how you can be so insensitive towards anyone. You don't care about my feelings. Everyday I have to wake up alone with no sight of you in the house. You only come to me when you need my body, not me!" Jinyoung burst out. He was panting after lashing out on the alpha. 

"Y-You left me after the wedding. I was so alone, nobody talked to me. No one spared a glance at me. It was so difficult to stand there. You gave me a phone but never cared about helping me!” Jinyoung was breaking. His shoulders trembled and lips quivered. He felt used. 

"You are expecting too much from this relationship, Jinyoung," Jaebeom gritted his teeth. This was the reason why he never liked dating. He didn't like facing these kinds of situations, and he hated it even more because it was happening between him and Jinyoung. 

"I am expecting so much because I have no one in this Goddamn world! I am not expecting anything big, all I want is a little bit of attention. I feel lonely. I feel like a ghost who is trapped between these four walls. I wake up, I eat, I have sex and I sleep. I feel like an animal.'' Jinyoung broke down. He harshly wiped his tears and sniffled. He bit his lips and looked at his feet. 

The alpha looked up at the ceiling and huffed out a puff of air. He pinched the bridge of his nose and placed his hands on his sides. 

He grabbed Jinyoung's hand and pulled him towards the bed. 

"Listen, my love. I am sorry that you are going through this. But darling, I can't give you what you want. You can't expect me to change and be someone I am not," he apologized. He was genuinely sorry for what Jinyoung was feeling. He can't provide what he wants. Jinyoung is a perfect omega. There’s no denying that. It's just that he can't bring himself to be lovey dovey with someone. 

Jinyoung nodded. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. 

"You can leave if you want. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to wait for me and I don't want you to expect anything." Jaebeom said. The pad of his thumb caressed Jinyoung's knuckles. He tried to be as gentle as possible but this broke Jinyoung even more. 

Where was he supposed to go? He can't go back to where he came from. He can't meet King Im, and he can't see his parents. It was so hard to believe but this was the truth; that he was all alone in this world and the only connection he had was Jaebeom, his husband who asked him to find his own path. 

"I have no place to go. I don't know anything in this world. You don't believe me but this is not my land. I don't belong to this world. Everything is different. The only relation I have here is with you. If this marriage is just a deal then it can't be helped. I'll be whatever you want me to," he mumbled. 

Hearing this, the alpha smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. The kiss lingered for a moment and he pulled away. 

"Go, get some rest." he patted his head and without a second thought, he got up from his place and left the room. 

"I am so stupid to think that King Im and Jaebeom are the same. How can I believe that? Why did I believe that he'll love me like King Im did?" Jinyoung grabbed his hair, getting angry at his immature self. Jinyoung made a big mistake. He tried to search for the King Im in Jaebeom. But they were two different people with different personalities and it was his fault. 

Jinyoung choked on his sobs and wiped his tears away, not letting them fall. He wanted to cry so hard, he bottled up so many things that it was getting heavy on his shoulders. He covered his face with hands and cried. 

He saw King Im in Jaebeom and fell for it. 

Jinyoung felt a coil around his chest, tightening bit by bit. 

He stormed to his bathroom and turned open the tap to let the water flow freely hard. Just for a moment, he wanted his King Im to embrace him and tell him everything would be fine. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The room was silent with no one around. A bag of chips was ripped open and an annoying sound filled the room. Jinyoung paid no attention to his manners and chomped on his chips one by one, making noises. He smacked his lips, licking the crumbs from his lips. 

He was so focused on the TV that he didn't care about the servants around him giving him a look of confusion. He picked up the fallen pieces of the chips from the couch and pushed it into his mouth. He huffed when chips disappeared inside the bag. Huffing, he took another bag of chips of a different flavor and ripped it open. 

He liked chips so much. Whether it was Cheetos, chess balls or simple potato chips, he loved them. He grabbed the remote with dirty fingers and flipped to some other channel. Finally, he found a good show to watch and now he was binge watching it. 

"Master Jinyoung, do you need anything?" one of the servants asked and Jinyoung shook his head and licked his fingers one by one to clean all the spices that coated his fingers. 

The servant bowed and left. 

The little conversation between them died down with the days. Jinyoung diverted his mind to other things. He requested beta Yugyeom for an archery set. He noticed that the lawn was so big that it could be his personal archery field. 

The beta didn't question once and gave in to his request. He asked the omega if he needed any help, but Jinyoung refused as he was more than capable.

Jinyoung enjoyed his playtime in the morning and evening. He spent most of his time practicing archery and watching TV. Jinyoung was informed that he cannot hunt any animals as it could cost Jaebeom some unnecessary money and trouble. 

He even used Yugyeom with an apple on his head to shoot some arrows, making the man’s heart race in his chest. With every shot, Yugyeom faced a near-death experience that left Jinyoung in a fit of laughter. 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung grew apart. Most of the time, Jinyoung was left alone at home with Yugyeom and the servants, while Jaebeom moved here and there from one state to another for work. 

Because of the sudden workload and mishap, Jaebeom was busy and had a little time for himself. He returned home late at night when Jinyoung was asleep, and left early in the morning. These were the only times he could see his husband. No good morning and no good night wishes, he just left small pecks on Jinyoung’s forehead.  
Thanks to Yugyeom though, who would send him pictures of Jinyoung enjoying his time at home, Jaebeom was able to see glimpses of his husband while he was away at work. Sometimes, he is practicing shooting, or playing in the pool, or watching TV. There were also some pictures of him playing in the water while watering plants. 

It was nothing special, just mundane things. But seeing Jinyoung being so smiley, made Jaebeom’s heart thump. He felt warm in his chest that the omega was enjoying his time in the mansion without him. He found himself staring at the pictures, smiling; eye crinkles and all, and scrunching his nose at Jinyoung’s cuteness. Everything looked so beautiful in pictures where he was goofy and comfortable. 

Jaebeom liked watching his husband. 

After a long time, Jaebeom came back home early from a trip. It was night time and the clock had just struck eleven. He undressed and took a warm shower to relax his body. He doubted that his omega would be asleep but he continued with his shower and exited the bathroom. 

His gaze went towards the bed where he found a small figure sleeping safe and soundly. He changed his clothes and wore something comfortable before sliding under the sheets. 

He was exhausted, but sleep was acting hard to get so he decided to scroll through his phone, eyes squinted at the dim light coming from the screen, when he felt an arm on his torso. His head snapped at the omega whose face was squished against his chest and his arm was hugging him close. 

Jaebeom slowly placed his phone down on the bed and carefully grabbed Jinyoung's wrist to pull it away, but the omega's grip tightened around him. Like a baby, he snuggled closer against the alpha. 

A small whimper left Jinyoung's mouth and a sweet scent released from his body. Jaebeom watched Jinyoung's chest move up and down in a slow and steady rhythm. He couldn't help but smile at him. The omega looked so cute under the moonlight, his fluffy hair going here and there like a bird’s nest while his pillowy lips pouted cutely. 

Just like that, the alpha fell asleep while watching his husband. 

Morning came and Jaebeom woke up to the loud sound of someone falling. Throwing his blanket away, Jaebeom dashed towards the bathroom to find his husband, who fell on is butt. 

Jinyoung was half asleep while walking towards the toilet seat, so he knocked his forehead on the cabinet causing him to fall down. Jaebeom quickly picked him up and checked his red fuming forehead and a laugh left his mouth. 

"Come to bed, it looks awful," he snickered and took Jinyoung to bed who was massaging his forehead with his bottom lip jutted out. 

Jaebeom took out a cooling gel from the lower drawer and pressed it against Jinyoung's forehead. 

"It hurts so bad but I want to pee," Jinyoung whimpered, still in a daze. Jaebeom could only stifle his laugh. 

"Okay, we will cold press it for a minute then you can go," he said and smoothed out the bird nest made on Jinyoung's head and rubbed his back. 

"Okay. Does it look bad?" Jinyoung asked meekly and Jaebeom shook his head. There was a small bruise but nothing bad at all. 

Once again, Jaebeom was hit with the delicious vanilla scent causing him to lean down to sniff Jinyoung's scent gland and found that Jinyoung was releasing his scent. 

"Thank you," Jinyoung said softly and gently pushed his hand away to go to the bathroom. 

Wondering, Jaebeom went back to lie in bed. When Jinyoung came back, he laid down on his back and placed the gel on his forehead to help soothe the bruise, and fell back asleep. 

Jaebeom could only sigh deeply at Jinyoung. He was clueless why Jinyoung was puffing out a small amount of pheromones. 

The day went by lazily in the Im household. Jinyoung sprawled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach. He was watching a thriller movie with lots of action and his eyes were glued to the screen. 

"Wow, he is so handsome," he mumbled unconsciously, releasing his pheromones at the sight of the handsome actor. This made a few of the servants groan uncomfortably. 

"Master Jinyoung, do you mind using a deodorant?" a female beta servant came to Jinyoung with a bottle of deodorant and Jinyoung looked at her in utter confusion. 

Jinyoung pulled his clothes to his nose to sniff his shirt and frowned when he smelled no odor coming from him. The beta insisted, so Jinyoung grabbed the tin bottle, and sprayed it all over his body. He turned away to look at the screen again, looking slightly miffed. 

He bit his lip and glared at the TV with a cute scowl on his face. 

Jinyoung wanted to ask what the problem was, but he felt humiliated so he dropped the question.

He quickly reached for his phone and messaged Yugyeom just the way he was taught and asked him to buy lots of scented soaps and perfumes. 

A few days later, the alpha found his almirah filled with perfumes. He picked up one of them and opened the cap, he sniffed the scent only to grunt back in response. They were strong and unpleasant and scented artificial. He didn't understand this behavior.

Jaebeom heard the sound of spraying, sohe made his way towards the bathroom quietly, to find Jinyoung spraying one of the perfumes all over his body and his head snapped towards Jaebeom in surprise. 

"I can smell you," Jinyoung commented and Jaebeom frowned. 

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly. 

Jinyoung looked at the perfume and then at the alpha. 

"That servant said that I smell, even though I do not smell anything," he sounded gloomy and distressed. He sprayed a few more times before Jaebeom snatched the bottle from his hand and threw it into the dustbin. 

"No, you don't. You are not at all smelly." Jaeboem replied and threw a fresh shirt on his face. 

"Oh, thank you! " Jinyoung smiled cutely, and the crinkle at the corner of his eyes bloomed beautifully. 

After that incident, Jaebeom scheduled a meeting with the house workers. The workers were questioned about the incident and the female beta servant answered who offered Jinyoung the deodorant. 

"Master Im, Master Jinyoung was watching a movie and he suddenly started smelling. The scent was hard to ignore and in order to not put him in any trouble, I gave him a deodorant to mask his scent. I am deeply sorry for my actions," the female beta servant bowed ninety degrees and moved back to her place. 

"I see. It was nothing very serious, but please be gentle next time. It can offend an omega," Jaebeom said, and with a flick of his wrist, he signaled them to leave. 

"Boss, Master Jinyoung asked me to buy him soaps and perfumes. As you ordered, without any questions I bought things for him." Yugyeom informed and Jaebeom nodded, understanding the situation. 

In the next few days, his pheromones started to fluctuate. Whenever Jaebeom was near or in his office, Jinyoung would be able to know. His nose was working better than a dinosaur’s. Also, the way Jinyoung's pheromones thickened was sick. Jaebeom was on edge. 

Things changed and Jaebeom's workload slowed down. He had no more exhausting overseas trips and deals, so he started to work from his home office more often. Most of the time he stayed in his office and met Jinyoung during lunch and dinner time. 

Jinyoung was behaving normally, that's what Jaebeom thought when one night he found Jinyoung hiding something under his bed. Respecting Jinyoung's privacy, he didn't check and moved on with his work. 

A few days later, early in the morning when Jaebeom was getting ready for his meeting, he saw Jinyoung making his way towards him. Before Jaebeom could ask or hug him, he felt his husband sniffing his shirt. 

He pulled the collar and sniffed it again as if he was trying to find something. His eyebrows knitted into a scowl and he stood on his tiptoes to take a whiff of the alpha's body scent. 

"Hey—" Jaebeom scowled when he was harshly cut off by Jinyoung who kept searching for that particular spot. 

"Shh," he shushed the alpha and buried his face in Jaebeom's neck, the tip of his nose nuzzled on the skin, sending shivers to Jaebeom's body. 

"Oh God, this smells so good," Jinyoung mewled against his neck and inhaled the addicting scent of the alpha. The string scent of pine mixed with musk. He never met anyone with a scent like that. His body was clung to the muscular chest. 

"I know, but right now I have a meeting and you are glued to me," the alpha mocked, his hands trying to pry him away but Jinyoung whined at the pull. 

"Jaebeom, is that your scent?" he asked, uncertain about the fact. 

"Yeah, why? Do you like it?" he chuckled. Voice filled with confidence. This made Jinyoung blush deep red like a tomato and his ears turned hot and pink. 

He giggled and nodded his head furiously. "I love it!" he said before he ran out of the room. 

Jaebeom rolled his eyes and chuckled softly at the omega’s amusing behavior and turned towards the mirror to straighten up his shirt. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"You are puffing them out again," Yugyeom's voice rang in Jinyoung's ear who snapped his head at him and scowled. 

"I am not!" he hissed. 

"Yes, you are!" Yugyeom hissed back while covering his mouth. 

"No! I didn't do that" he argued back. 

"Yes, you are. Stop it before you cause any problems to the other people in the mansion. There are a few alphas here and it could be dangerous,” Yugyeom said. He wanted to make Jinyoung, who was a late bloomer, understand the dangers of it. But it just bounced over his head. 

Suddenly there was a fluctuation in the dam of hormones and fat tears gathered in Jinyoung's eyes as he glared at the beta who jumped in panic. The sudden outburst made Yugyeom gasp. He started malfunctioning. He had no idea about how to take care of an omega who was crying in front of him without any reason. 

"Hey, I am trying to be gentle. D-don't cry!" he tried to console him, his hands still cupping his nose. Jinyoung yanked his hands away from the beta and ran inside the mansion, straight to his bedroom. He had enough of this. He was hurt by people covering their noses around him as if he came from the gutter. 

Jinyoung strode inside his bedroom and ran towards his bed and crouched down on the floor. His hand reached towards the small bag where he kept the clothes he collected from the hamper. Unintentionally, Jinyoung started collecting used shirts of the alpha without his knowledge. 

Because of the wide range of clothing, Jaebeom really never paid attention to his missing clothes which were kidnapped by none other than his husband. He respected his privacy and this made it easy for Jinyoung to smuggle some clothes under his nose. 

Jinyoung roughly pulled out a shirt and buried his face in it to inhale the comforting scent of the alpha who was not around him. He cried harder, it was so difficult for him to control his pheromones especially in the new world. 

He wore the shirt and left the bag there. He slipped under the covers to isolate himself from the people in the mansion, especially those who complained about his scent. He gripped the blanket tight in his fist and laid in his husband's shirt. If Jaebeom couldn't give him what he wanted, he decided he would do things his own way then. 

Wearing his shirt felt like the alpha was near him, embracing him and calming him. With these thoughts, his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep. At times like this, he felt better alone where no one could complain or just feel uneasy around him. His bedroom, and especially his bed, felt like a safe space to him. 

Later that night, the alpha felt the air in the house was dense, It was so gloomy. The dinner was ready, but it was left untouched. Jinyoung always had his dinner, but he wasn’t here today. He watched his servants avoid eye-contact with him and stayed quiet. 

"Where is Jinyoung?" he growled. None of the servants were able to reply and explain to him the situation. They were scared and no one wanted to face their angry boss. When Jaebeom couldn't wait any longer, he looked at Yugyeom for an answer. 

"I guess you have something to say," Jaebeom gritted his teeth and loosened his tie around his neck and took off his coat. 

"I just told him how he was releasing his pheromones. There are workers and guards, he could have affected them. He got sensitive and locked himself in the bedroom." Yugyeom told him about the incident and earned himself a sharp glare.

"You should have called the doctor if he was facing a problem instead of blaming him. I thought better of you, Yugyeom. Even after knowing how sensitive he is, you didn't consider his feelings," Jaebeom growled at the beta whose head was hanging down in shame. 

Jaebeom wanted to punch him. 

"I want a doctor to see Jinyoung tomorrow morning," he ordered in his stern, authoritative voice and stormed towards his bedroom. 

He stopped in his tracks when he opened the door. The room was dimly lit and the curtains were pulled on. The room was filled with vanilla scent and Jaebeom inhaled it in deeply. He carefully placed his keys and coat on the table to take a look at the omega who rustled under the blanket.

He chuckled and went to his closet to change into something more comfortable for the dinner, and then to sleep.

He was going to wake Jinyoung up for dinner. 

He had no idea what was going on with Jinyoung. He never faced any omega in a situation like this and he wasn't able to grasp what Jinyoung was going through. At first, he thought his behaviour would change but looking at how sensitive Jinyoung has become, he decided to call a doctor. 

His eyebrows knitted when his feet came in contact with something. Switching on the lamp, he looked down to find a bag filled with his used clothes. He took out every article and clenched his jaw at his strong scent coming out from it. Grabbing his unwashed clothes, he threw it in the hamper and walked back to Jinyoung who was still asleep. 

Even after all this noise, Jinyoung remained asleep. He was a deep sleeper. 

Jaebeom sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket down to uncover him. He smiled when he found his husband asleep in one of his shirts. His heart warmed at the sight but his eyes frowned when he saw Jinyoung’s tear-stained cheeks. 

He caressed his cheek with the pad of his thumb and cupped his cheek. 

"Hey, Jinyoung. Wake up," he whispered as he patted his cheek. 

In response, Jinyoung groaned loudly and turned to the other side. Jaebeom huffed and pulled him up into a sitting position to shake him to wake up. 

"Hey, get up already!" he said loudly, shaking Jinyoung violently. 

This made Jinyoung jolt up from his sweet sleep and his eyes widened with a gasp leaving his mouth. He covered his eyes and stayed there for a while before slumping against the alpha. He enjoyed the warmth provided by the alpha. 

"It's okay to feel like that," Jaebeom whispered. He wrapped his arms around him, caging him in his arms and hugging him close. 

Jinyoung took a deep breath and exhaled a shaky breath. He was missing this touch so much. He wanted to stay like this forever. It was okay to feel things and accept whatever was happening to him. 

"Can we stay like this for one minute?" his muffled voice came and Jaebeom squeezed him tight in his embrace. At least, he could do this much for his husband. Maybe, he could provide a little more attention to him. 

"We can stay like this for more than a minute. Tell me, what's happening to you?" he asked while he rubbed his back. 

"I don't know, I was just missing you. N-no one likes it when I am around. Why?" he asked and Jaebeom shrugged his shoulder. He had no answers for that. He didn't hate the scent Jinyoung was giving off. This time, the scent came out strong. 

It was calming, sweet and comforting. 

"You were missing me or my scent?" Jaebeom chuckled and Jinyoung whined. 

"It's okay, you don't have to answer. You can wear them if you like," Jaebeom said in a tender way. He pulled away and smiled at the omega with jutted lips. Jinyoung looked irresistibly adorable. Jaebeom cupped his face and planted a small kiss on his lips. 

A deep blush crept on Jinyoung's face when Jaebeom kissed him again. Giving him small pecks on his lips. 

"You missed your dinner. Come on, let's go and eat. You like spicy food right?" he wiggled his eyebrows causing Jinyoung to burst out laughing. He nodded and slipped out of the bed. He quickly washed his face to freshen himself from the long sleep and followed the alpha down to the dining area. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Something came up unexpectedly. Before the doctor's arrival, Yugyeom received a call from a private ocean freight company. The manager informed him about a huge cargo in the name of Im Jaebeom. Yugyeom was in utter confusion. No one shipped any cargo or items in the boss’ name. He asked the manager to keep the name hidden and not to tell anyone about it.

Yugyeom tried calling Jaebeom, but no one picked up. The phone directly went to voicemail and this made Yugyeom go to his bedroom. At first he knocked softly on the door and when he heard no response, Yugyeom's knocking became harder and louder.

This caused the alpha to wake up from his sleep. Untangling his body from the omega, Jaebeom grunted as he walked towards the door while scratching his head. 

"Enough, I heard it already." he groaned and unlocked the door to open. 

There stood Yugyeom, out of breath with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His eyes shifted a second to look at the sleeping omega on bed only to be covered by the alpha. 

"Boss, there's cargo on your name," Yugyeom informed him and showed him the picture that the manager sent. He huffed and grabbed the phone to take a good look at it. Seeing this, the alpha chuckled. 

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. This shipment is from grandfather. He met a new supplier who is working on biochemical weapons." Jaebeom said in a hushed tone and Yugyeom gasped. 

"Boss, these are dangerous weapons that can get us in trouble," he panicked but Jaebeom's small glare made him huff. 

"Pack some cash in a bag and get my car ready. We are going to ship them to the west. Mr. Tuan will take care of it." he replied and closed the door in Yugyeom's face. His eyes drifted towards Jinyoung before going to the bathroom. 

After taking a quick shower, he changed into his suit. Once he was ready, he kissed the sleeping omega and quickly left his bedroom with a maid assigned to look after him. 

Hours later Jinyoung woke up in an awful mood. Last night, nothing happened, just the two of them cuddled and snuggled up together to sleep. Jinyoung groaned and stretched his back causing him to whimper when a bad headache hit him. 

He groaned and grabbed his head to lessen the pain he was feeling. He huffed and pushed away his blanket to get some air and fell back on the bed. He was losing all his energy. 

He heard the door lock jiggling and a maid entered. 

"Master Jinyoung, good morning," he smiled and placed the cup of tea on the table with two tablets. He placed a plate of freshly made pancakes topped with strawberries, bananas and maple syrup. Jinyoung's stomach growled at the sight and asked the servant to help him. 

The servant quickly came to his side to help him sit up. He gave Jinyoung his tea and set up the table beside him. Jinyoung nodded and drank his tea. The warm liquid felt so good, it was his savior. He quickly drank his tea and moved to gobble up his pancakes. 

He loved them. They weren't made frequently so he loved them even more. 

"Where is Jaebeom?" he asked while chewing his food and the servants looked at him and replied. 

"Master Jaebeom went out for a while but he'll be back soon. He said he'll be here before the doctor comes," the servant smiled after answering. Jinyoung nodded his head as he chewed his food and tried to conceal his smile that the alpha will be back soon. 

After eating his food, the servant gave Jinyoung his medicine and without any questions, Jinyoung chugged down the medicine with the help of water. 

"Alpha said you'll probably wake up with a headache after crying to sleep," the servant said without hesitation which made Jinyoung fume red with embarrassment. He still felt giddy nonetheless at the fact that Jaebeom gave special orders to cater toJinyoung’s comfort. On One hand he wanted to kill the alpha, but on the other hand he wanted to hug him tightly. 

After a while the servant left and Jinyoung huffed as he sat on the bed and looked at the canvas painting in front of him. He was feeling a bit better, but there was pain emerging from his lower abdomen and thighs. 

It felt like he had lifted up unnecessary weights and now his body was sore. He gently massaged his thighs and hunched his shoulders down as the pain started to take over. 

He got up from his place and went to the bathroom to check on himself. While groaning and hunching over himself in pain, he managed to complete his morning routine and wore a nice sweatshirt provided by the alpha. He didn't change his pajamas because he was too comfortable in them. 

He whimpered and dragged himself back under the blanket and grabbed his phone to scroll through his social media, only to slap the phone down in tiredness after a few minutes. 

The intense pain took a toll on his body and the omega closed his eyes to bear with the pain. 

Jinyoung's head was spinning despite the fact that he took the medicine already. His legs curled around against his chest and he became the smallest ball he could ever be. He wanted to vanish and turn the time back so that he would never have to face this. 

He realised what was going on with him. He was facing something he should have faced years back. He whimpered and squeezed his body. He couldn't feel a thing except pain. 

It was so much that tears rolled from the corner of his eyes. He sniffled and pushed his tears back and buried his face in a pillow and hissed out. 

He hugged another pillow beside him and wrapped his legs around it. His core was burning and twisting in pain. He wanted to stay still and unmoved. 

His eyes snapped open when he heard the door of his bedroom creak open. His heart was beating fast, thumping against his ribcage.

"M-master Jinyoung! Oh my God!" the servant came running inside in worry. She was literally shaking because of Jinyoung's heat and dense pheromones that filled the room.

"I-I need to c-call Master Jaebeom!" she stuttered. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears because of Jinyoung's cries and whimpers. She called Jaebeom's number, her eyes not able to meet the omega who was struggling on the bed. 

"M-master Jaebeom? M-master Jinyoung…. he… he is going through his heat. He is not fine." the female servant barely made out the words out of her mouth when the phone call was cut off. Her eyes widened in fear. 

She quickly placed her phone back and gulped in worry. Running inside the bathroom, she brought a fresh washcloth and a bowl of water. Pulling the blanket down, she gently wiped the sweat from his forehead with the wet cloth. Carefully she wiped his stomach, arms and neck. 

She was trying to cool down the heat but it was not helping. It was stressful to see an omega crying in pain. Jinyoung was hard from down there and felt sticky from the back. It was irritating him. He wanted Jaebeom.

He wanted to touch his member and run it against his alpha's cock. It was painfully hard and sensitive. His pheromones were everywhere, strong and heavy. Jinyoung whimpered when slick wet his pants. His nectar-like slick leaked out excessively at the thought of his alpha's cock. 

The door burst open and the alpha barged in, his teeth baring at the female servant who was just helping out of kindness. She quickly stood up from her place, unable to move in front of the furious alpha. 

"Mine!" he growled, yanking Jinyoung against his chest with a tight hold around his body. 

"Alpha," Jinyoung cried out, eyes squeezed shut and arms clinging on to him. 

The servant ran out of the room when Jaebeom started to release his pheromones. They were strong and aggressive, a signal for other people to not cross him. It didn't affect Jinyoung as the scent calmed him down. 

He was clinging onto Jaebeom, his fingers trying to tear off the fabric to touch the warm and bare skin of the alpha. 

"Shh… you are fine, baby. Take a deep breath, okay?" He pushed Jinyoung's matted hair back and kissed the corner of his eyes. 

"I.. I want it, alpha. I-its hurting me," he sobbed, his bottom grinding desperately against Jaebeom's thigh. He wanted Jaebeom so bad. 

Jaebeom nodded and planted a kiss on his lips. He growled softly in the kiss, his fangs elongating and itching to mark him. He wanted to push him down on the bed but it ached his heart to look at him hurting so bad. 

'Jinyoung looks better when he smiles' he thought and left soothing rubs on his back. 

"I know, darling. The Doctor is here, you'll be fine." he cooed, his hand rubbing circles on his back. 

"M-my pants are dirty," he pouted and his lips quivered as another crying wave hit him. His pain lessened because of the alpha's pheromones that were providing him with comfort. 

If it was something else, Jaebeom would have laughed. But he nodded, showing that it was fine. He was going through something which was not in his hand. 

Jaebeom nestled the omega in his arms and let him rest against his chest. He signaled at the doctor to come inside after he calmed down Jinyoung and his raging pheromones. 

Jinyoung whimpered against Jaebeom's chest when the doctor grabbed him by the wrist, checking his heartbeat. He only wanted his alpha to touch him right now. He tried to pull his hand away but Jaebeom grabbed his hand and kissed his head. 

"Calm down, you'll be fine soon. Don't worry, darling," he whispered sweetly in his ear and watched the doctor inject a suppressant in Jinyoung's body through his hand. 

He winced at the pinching pain and pushed himself against the alpha. 

When it was injected successfully, Jinyoung snatched his hand back and placed it on his chest. He was angry. He wanted Jaebeom only. 

With a cute scowl on his face he glared at the alpha and said. 

"Why don't you give me what I am asking for. We have done it so many times—" Jinyoung was cut short by Jaebeom's palm covering his mouth before he could complete the sentence. 

"No, not in front of the doctor," he scolded Jinyoung softly. 

"Mr. Im, he will be relieved in no time. It's his first heat so please be very gentle with him and give him lots of fluid to drink." the doctor said. 

"Thanks, please meet Yugyeom, my assistant for the payment," he smiled. 

"Jinyoung, let me go," he chuckled and pulled away from Jinyoung before following the doctor all the way out of the room. From there on, Yugyeom accompanied the doctor and Jaebeom came back inside the room. 

He panicked when he found Jinyoung undressing himself and ran quickly to stop him. Jinyoung whined and stomped his feet on the bed. 

"Listen, darling," Jaebeom snapped, trapping Jinyoung between the bed and himself. Jinyoung made some incoherent noise to make alpha listen to him and fulfill his wishes. 

This made Jaebeom lie down beside him and snake his hand inside the shirt he was wearing to leave belly rubs to calm his desperate need. It will take time to tame his heat but he was needed there. 

"W-we have done this before. Why can't we do it now? I wanna do it so bad. It's hurting everywhere, Jaebeom," Jinyoung grumbled, his fingers playing with Jaebeom's shirt. 

"No, I don't want to do it when you are not in your right mind," he said, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Jinyoung was quick to respond and wrapped his arms around Jaebeom's neck to pull him for a passionate deep kiss. 

Jaebeom smirked in the kiss and pulled away, the pad of his thumb gently wiping the saliva from Jinyoung's lips. After a long time, he finally realized everything he was doing. He never expected any of this to happen. That his heart would open up for the omega who was only his in this whole world.

He smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"We will do it when you are emotionally stable and can understand the difference," he said with a gentle voice.

Jinyoung groaned and swung his leg over Jaebeom's waist to hug him and made a noise in protest. This made Jaebeom laugh and embrace Jinyoung tightly and lovingly. 

"You are just making it up," Jinyoung pouted, poking his finger in Jaebeom's chest with a yawn following. 

"I wish I could, darling. But now, I am sure of my feelings. I wanna make you happy and keep you safe. I love it when you are smiling and wearing my clothes. I felt like a jerk for denying your feelings and making you feel uncomfortable. Being away from you made me realise how much I missed you. Maybe that's what you felt when you confessed." Jaebeom rambled on, not able to convey exactly what he wanted to say. 

He stopped and looked down to find his husband sleeping against his chest. His face was buried in his clothes and his body relaxed. He grinned like a fool and scratched his head in embarrassment. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed his head as he pulled away. 

Looking at his husband affectionately, he smiled and said: 

"I think, you have got my attention, darling"


End file.
